


Isthmus Sisters rescue mission

by Deepizzaguy



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Gen, Humor, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Girl's cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus also known as the Bad Girls Of The Isthmus are going on a rescue mission in outer space to rescue Dr Two Brains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isthmus Sisters rescue mission

The story begins at the hideout of Word Girl villain Dr Two Brains who is currently out in outer space in a spaceship in an attempt to eat cheese. The catch was the cheese he wanted to eat was goat cheese. Our heroes have a quick meeting. Donna "Word Girl, Charlie and your partner Zack (the other henchman of Dr Two Brains) my younger sister and yours truly have a rescue mission to make. Debi are you are ready to be a member of the Houston Astros baseball team?" Debi "Donna is Mariano Rivera the leader in games saved in the Major Leagues?" Debi and Donna then do their imitation of Chicago White Sox baseball announcer Hawk Harrelson "YES!" Word Girl "Well well well, my two assistants want to get rid of their moniker the Bad Girls Of The Isthmus by going to outer space and rescuing my rival. In the words of actor Sylvester Stallone 'Go for it.' Huggy and I will enjoy eating the meal the good doctor left behind." Huggy "What does the word moniker mean?" Word Girl "Moniker means nickname. My assistants are nicknamed The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus since they are natives of Portobelo Panama." She winks at them since Word Girl knows they are fellow aliens from Lexicon." Donna "Debi let us leave for outer space and rescue our rival." Debi "We just might see our buddy the Green Lantern" The two heroes leave for outer space. They pass by the Justice League tower and they see the Martian Manhunter who waves at the duo. The twin sisters wave back at him. Donna "Debi. Martian Manhunter waved at us." Debi "Awesome. There is our target. Hello Dr Two Brains. Nice to see you again." Dr Two Brains "Oh great. Of all of the people to rescue me it had you two too." Donna "Who do you expect to save you? Superman?" Dr Two Brains "I was just kidding. Thank you for your kind deeds. Can you help me get back to Fair City?" "Donna "Sure my good buddy. Get on my back and I will fly you back home with little sister watching for any flying objects from striking us. Let us go Debi. We're coming home." Debi "Yabba dabba do." Dr Two Brains "Debi, you must a fan of that Stone Age cartoon." Debi "My sister and I eat at Dino's Pizza." Then the trio come home to Fair City as they pass by the Justice League Tower and they get inside to chat with Green Arrow for a quick minute. Green Arrow "Kids don't forget to see my television show this week. Thanks for stopping by the Justice League tower. Have a safe flight." Donna, Debi and Dr Two Brains wave goodbye. They leave the tower happier than before. The trio arrive at Fair City. Dr Two Brains "Girls thank you for the rescue mission. Too bad the cheese I wanted to eat was goat cheese. I cannot eat that flavor of food." Donna "Dr Two Brains we have a sample of cheese we brought you. It is American cheese." Dr Two Brains eats it "Yum. You know I just give up my life of crime except for one thing." Word Girl "What is that Dr Two Brains?" Dr Two Brains "Jacqueline Moreno said she would supply a lifetime of cheese if I agreed to see the movie The Three Lives Of Thomasina. It is about a cat. I am scared of cats." Word Girl "You cannot win them all. Nice to see you again. Until we have our next battle. Nice doing business with you." Charlie, Zack and Dr Two Brains "Goodbye heroes. Thank you Bad Girls Of The Isthmus. You are not bad kids. Why the moniker?" Donna "Because in Panama City the world's oldest profession is legal. Toot toot eh. Beep beep." Dr Two Brains "Sorry gals I love females a lot but not that much." Donna, Debi, Word Girl and Huggy as well as the henchmen have a good laugh. The end I do not own the characters of Word Girl and the Justice League.


End file.
